Death Wish
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Mike decides that hooking up in the bathroom with Paige while her fake boyfriend is a few rooms away is worth the risk. Set during Season 1: Episode 2, Guadalajara Dog.


**A/N: Usually, I'm a little vague in author's notes, but there really isn't any plot to this so it's not really a spoiler to say that this fic is just Mike and Paige having sex in the bathroom. Consider this an outtake of what could've happened _after_ Mike and Charlie left Paige at the karaoke bar and before she came home. Thank you msjgatsby for stopping me before I hit a wall with this :)**

* * *

"You're so fucking hot," Mike breathed in Paige's ear, dragging his lips across her neck. Mike looked in the mirror, locking his eyes to hers for a few seconds, which offered both of them a chance to watch as they fucked against the bathroom sink in the women's bathroom of the Korean Karaoke bar where they met just a few hours ago.

"Don't you dare mark me," Paige groaned as she pushed her hips back against his, gripping the edge of the sink for support. "I have a fake boyfriend."

"I'm a fake boyfriend," Mike reminded her, lazily dropping kisses along her neck, being careful to heed her request. Paige's hair was brushed over one side of her shoulder, but it didn't stop it from sticking to his face. Under ordinary circumstances, he would push it away, but he wouldn't risk breaking their rhythm. This could be his one chance with Paige and he wanted it to be good for her. Mike firmly dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled her harder against him with one hand, while his fingers on his other hand glided over her.

Paige's eyes were hooded with lust and she bit her lip, signaling to him that he found just the right rhythm.

If having to deal with her hair sticking to his sweat slicked skin was the worst thing that happened to him tonight, he'd take it. Because right now, he was buried inside a beautiful blonde and didn't care that her lethal fake boyfriend was somewhere in this bar and would probably kill them both if he found the two of them together.

Paige gasped and looked up to meet his eyes again. Mike thought Bobby Moi could be the death of him. He was wrong. Those green eyes were going to be the death of him.

It would definitely be worth it.

"Not mine," Paige teased, giving him a flirty grin before closing her eyes again.

"Right now, you're _mine_ ," Mike possessively growled in her ear. Right now, right this second, Paige was _his._ He had no clue what this meant, right now all it was a hot hookup in the women's bathroom and if that's all it was, he was going to make it count.

"Levi..."

"Mike," he reminded her as he thrust into her harder. Paige to bit down on her lower lip so she wouldn't cry out, but he wanted to hear his name falling from her lips, not some stupid nickname he hated.

Paige's eyes widened and she stilled for a moment, before she continued to sensually rock her hips against his. "Mike," Paige murmured, letting her head fall forward.

"Afraid your boyfriend's going to hear us?" Mike asked, grabbing her hair briefly before nipping her ear. "He's in some backroom talking about pills and his girlfriend's bent over the sink fucking me. He could walk right in here any second."

Paige continued to move against him but she ignored his question.

"Are you gonna beg for him to fuck you harder?" Mike huskily whispered in her ear, noting how Paige moved faster once he mentioned her fake boyfriend. "Are you going to be soaked for him like you were for me?" Mike continued stroking her, applying just a little more pressure. "You were dripping for me."

"No," Paige whimpered.

"No what?" Mike asked.

"He's not gonna fuck me. He won't be able to get it up," Paige managed to say between ragged breaths.

"That's right," Mike said, slowing down a little. "That's why you called me. You needed to get fucked so badly you summoned me."

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?" Mike asked, stilling his hips. He continued stroking her but stubbornly refused to move again, even as Paige desperately pushed back against him.

"Fuck me," Paige begged. "Mike, just fuck me. I'm so close. _Please._ Mike, please."

As much as he loved hearing her beg, it was the please that did him in. Mike started moving again as he watched them in the mirror while she closed her eyes, the relief evident on her face as she kept moaning his name. Her dress was bunched around her waist, that scrap of red lace was pushed to the side and his slacks and boxers were lowered just a little. Otherwise, they were fully dressed. Somehow that made this hotter. "That's right, baby. That's why you called me." Mike slapped her ass, causing her to move a little faster.

 _Mike glanced at the caller ID, noticing it was a California area code but he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"_

" _Levi?"_

" _Paige?" There were only three women that would call him Levi. He could see Charlie in the kitchen and Lauren wouldn't call him. That left Paige. "Everything okay?" His mind flashed with worry, wondering if something had gone wrong._

" _I'm fine. I just need a ride."_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Perfectly fine. Bobby kicked me out of the meeting and I'm just hanging around the club. He said it'll be awhile and I should wait."_

" _Okay, yeah, I can come get you," Mike said, confused why she needed a ride if she was supposed to wait. Maybe she wanted him to wait in the parking lot until she was ready. "Do you need anything from home?"_

" _I'm starving. I would kill for something not fried, everything here is fried," Paige complained._

 _Mike walked up to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple, "Like some fruit?"_

" _Perfect."_

" _Anything else?"_

" _Make sure to bring a condom if you want to fuck me."_

" _What?" Mike asked, dumbfounded, dropping the apple on the counter. It started rolling off the counter and he barely caught it before it fell. Surely, he heard her wrong. He ignored Charlie's curious glance and hurried out of the kitchen._

" _Be adventurous. Live a little," Paige seductively said. "I'm just going to hang out here at the bar. When I see you, I'll sing another song. Go in the bathroom and wait for me."_

He had just met Paige and had wondered if she was messing with him. Was this some sort of roommate hazing? Did she pick up on his crush and decide to play a joke on him? He hadn't been sure, but just in case she hadn't been, he showed up with a condom. Okay, three.

Her breasts jiggled slightly each time she rocked into him, but he hated that she was covered. He'd been thinking about Paige's perfect breasts since the moment he saw her adjust them in the mirror when she had leaned over the sink earlier. Mike moved his hand from her and she pouted at the lack of contact, looking like she lost her favorite toy and he kissed her shoulder in a silent apology. Paige quickly replaced his hand with her own and she closed her eyes, lost in pleasure.

But he wanted her watching them. Mike roughly grabbed her breast through her dress and her eyes shot open, silently daring him to continue as she pushed back harder.

Fuck, she felt amazing. Tightly gripping his cock as she dripped down her thighs. The bathroom was silent with the exception of their quiet groans and his skin slapping against hers.

Mike loosened his hold on her hip, sensually caressing her ass, teasing his fingers underneath the red lace. He pulled her dress down, exposing the black lace of her bra. He couldn't take off that stupid bra unless she was out of this dress and he wasn't stopping, but he was a problem solver. Mike pushed her breasts out of her bra. Now that her breasts were bouncing in front of him, he started moving faster. Keeping one hand on her hips, he used the other to grope her breasts, tightly pinching her nipple, getting more turned on as the other one shook from the force of their coupling.

"Just like that," Paige whispered, bucking faster against him. "Yes, Mike. Right there. Yes, Mike, Mike, I - "

Paige's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she tightened around him. She turned her head so he could kiss her. Paige blissfully sighed before facing the mirror again.

Ever the gentleman, Mike made sure she came first. Twice. But now she wanted to see his face when he let go. He was staring at her ass, no doubt watching his cock slide in and out of her. She was jealous he had a better view than she did, but there was always later.

Perspiration was dripping down his face as he concentrated, his face was flushed as hers. She caught him discreetly checking her out when they met. Paige hadn't been fooled by Mike's pretty boy looks, instinctively knowing the field was the only place he was inexperienced. Maybe he was a rookie and almost got shot his first day, but he wasn't some blushing virgin. When she called him, she knew he would show up. What she hadn't known was if he thought she was serious. _If_ he had shown up without a condom, she was prepared to play it off, like she had been messing with him. He didn't need to know she had a condom in her purse.

She was definitely long overdue for a fling and she felt like a genius for not only choosing someone that was in the bedroom next door to hers, but also because he could fuck. She lied earlier when she told Charlie he was cute. Mike was fucking hot and she decided she wanted him the moment he checked her out in the mirror.

Hooking up with Mike the night they met was going to make living and working together complicated, but she didn't care. If what she heard was true, Mike wanted to be transferred to DC as soon as possible and this would just be a summer fling.

Later he would pay for making her beg. Right now, she needed him to come before someone found them.

"You feel so good," Paige moaned, looking over her shoulder to give him a sexy grin. He was close. She could feel it. She just needed to push him over the edge. "You gonna come for me, Mike? Make me scream your name so my boyfriend hears?" She wasn't sure how much longer they would last before someone wandered in here. She was surprised the bathroom had been empty this long. The door was locked, but if Bobby even suspected she was in here with another guy he'd shoot off the lock. "You gonna make him watch? Let him see how good you make me feel. He can never get it up, but you don't have that problem."

Her words had the desired effect and Mike groaned her name as he moved both hands to her hips so he could frantically pound into her. Each quiet moan escaping from her lips served as a signal for him to keep going. She wanted to scream his name, she was this close to chancing it. Maybe she could do it in a Russian accent or something. Her voice changed a little when she spoke Russian. That way if someone heard her, they might not recognize her voice.

She was getting tired, her arms were sore and she was probably going to have some bruises, but the last thing she wanted him to do was stop. Mike pushed her hand away, stroking her faster until she got off again. He buried his face in her shoulder, groaning as he came.

"You look so sexy," Mike murmured as he continued to leisurely brush his fingers over her. He pumped his hips a few more times into her as he relaxed against her.

Spent, Paige placed her arm on the edge of the sink so she could rest her head, causing her hips to move back slightly. Mike groaned at the movement and he loosened his hold on her, caressing the smooth skin of her thighs, but didn't move away from her. He took a moment to gather himself while he rested his face on her back. His breathing was uneven, warm against her hot skin and as much as she wanted to cool off she didn't want him to move.

Mike sighed and lazily kissed her shoulder, making her wish they were anywhere but _this_ bathroom, because she would love to curl up with him and take a nap. Or a shower. Then go for round two. As incredible as tonight was, she wanted to feel his bare skin pressed against hers. She wanted to run her hands down his back. Wrap her legs around his waist. See how he tasted. She flushed slightly as she pictured all the things she wanted to do to him. Paige offered him a shy smile in the mirror and he kissed her shoulder again. She laughed to herself, amused that after what they had just done, now she was shy. He pulled out of her, disposing of the condom and they started straightening out their clothing.

Paige pushed up the side of her dress to make sure she didn't have any bruises, because if she did, she'd need to fake being sick. This case was too important to risk Bobby seeing bruises on her hips that he knew he didn't put there, but she had no intention of him seeing her anywhere that Mike touched her. And thankfully there were no bruises.

Mike wet a paper towel and he offered it to her. She gratefully swiped it across her neck, welcoming the coolness from the water on her skin. "I look like someone just fucked my brains out in the bathroom," Paige laughed, reaching for her purse to freshen her make-up, before fussing with her hair.

Mike shrugged, unable to keep the cocky grin off his face. "Well..."

Paige caught his eye and laughed, "Yeah, about that - I'll see you at home."

"I thought you needed a ride home."

"I said I needed a ride, I didn't say I needed a ride home."

THE END


End file.
